An Icha Icha Reenactment
by eeearnest
Summary: What if Kakashi wrote smut just as much as he read it? Written for Icha Icha prompt week 2 KakaSaku Month 2017


Written for KS month week 2 prompt: Icha Icha.

 _Stupid Kakashi. Stupid report. Lazy bastard._ Sakura searched through Kakashi's apartment for a mission report he had forgotten to bring to the Hokage Tower that morning. It was basically mission impossible. When walking into the apartment, it seemed to be a clean, neat sort of place. Until you see his bedroom, which doubled as his 'office'. There was a small desk in there, but she had never really seen it. Piles of paperwork were everywhere. Scrolls were unraveled and stacked half-hazardly in various random locations. There was even a slew of random forms on the bed.

She was irritated. This was a job that most genin would be better cut out for. She mocked Kakashi in an imitation of his voice.

" _But I only trust youu, Sakura-chaaan._ "

"My left ass cheek, Hatake."

A pile of paperwork fell over next to the bed. She kicked the frame and cursed. _Damn you and your messy apartment, Kakashi!_ A soft click made her stop her tirade and look for its source. A drawer had opened in the bedframe. She pulled it open further and several folders and files of documents were stored inside. She pulled one out to see if it was the mission report she was sent for.

Turns out the file was some sort of light novel. It looked to be handwritten. She started reading it and it was actually extremely good. Sakura shoved a small pile of paperwork off the bed and made a spot for herself to sit down and continue reading it. _A few pages won't hurt anything._ She was entranced. It was only a couple chapters in that light sexual references were starting to be slipped in. _Of course Kakashi would have something like this, I wonder who wrote it._ The material wasn't too objectable yet, and she was an adult after all... so she continued. Around the middle of chapter four she stopped. _I am not a pervert. ...pink haired... I am not a pervert. ...carressed... I am not a pervert... wait. PINK HAIR!? IS THIS ABOUT ME!? Who wrote this?_

She flipped back to the beginning to see if it was written in somewhere. A page had stuck to the front of the file when she opened it. She turned it over.

_ (no title yet)

 _Written by_

 _Kakashi Hatake_

Sakura let the pages slip through her fingers, the file falling on a pile of paperwork and sliding out onto the floor. For one horrified second she debated leaving them there. Her heart pounded in her ears and heat gathered in her cheeks. _Kakashi. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Ohhhhnooooo.._

Luckily the papers had fallen in such a way that she just scooped them back together and flipped the file shut. Sakura tucked the folder back in the drawer and kicked it closed. Something cracked, but she was too flustered to care. _How do I even look at him?_ Her cheeks burned with the new information. _I have to find that report. Maybe if I just do nothing, he won't even notice. Yeah! He won't even notice._

A knot formed in her stomach as she continued her search for the report. It was not there. Kakashi was a weird man so she decided to start searching obscure locations: inside the refrigerator and his pantry. It ended up being in the linen closet right next to the bathroom. How it ended up in there Sakura had no idea. She grabbed the report and made her way to the Hokage Tower.

She didn't want to speak to anyone on her way there, and thus paid special attention to the rocks under her feet as she walked the dirt streets of Konoha. She bumped into several strangers, making mumbled apologies before continuing on her way to the Tower.

Sakura walked into the Hokage office and handed over the mission report to Kakashi.

"You were gone for a while, I hope you didn't have any trouble finding it?"

Her cheeks burned. "Of course I had trouble finding it, Kakashi! Your apartment is a deathtrap."

His smile never wavered, or at least his eye crinkle didn't. "Thanks, Sakura-chan. You can go."

"Tch."

She turned and left the office.

…

Kakashi left the Hokage office early that night, for the first time in a long time. He got home before 10 PM and was thankful. He took off his shoes and the first layer of his armor. The loss of weight was euphoric and Kakashi sighed. He wriggled his toes and they popped. The apartment didn't look any different from when he left that morning. Kakashi was rather surprised. Normally when Sakura got frustrated about these stupid fetch missions he could count on coming home to a missing wall.

Just one pile of papers had been knocked over in his room, and oddly enough the bed was cleared. He went to the drawer in the side and pushed the release button.

Nothing happened.

 _What the fuck?_

He looked at the frame and noticed that a rather foot-shaped dent had been made in it.

 _Did she? No. Oh no. This. Is not. Good._

He took a kunai from under his pillow and forced it into the crack between the drawer and the frame and shoved. The drawer wobbled open and a piece of wood fell off.

 _God damn it, that frame was expensive too._

Kakashi sighed at the thought of replacing it. It wasn't as if he couldn't afford it, but cleaning up the room to put in a new frame would be a hassle. Inside the drawer most everything was as he had left it, except for one file.

He picked up and straightened the papers that had been halfway-shoved back into it before the drawer had been slammed. The papers were crinkled and folded over on several of the pages and he smoothed them out. A few smudges here and there were on the pages, smaller fingerprints than his own. They stopped about halfway through chapter 4.

Halfway through the first...

 _Oh no._

 _And this was the one about her._

 _That's why she was so awkward today._

 _Oh no._

 _She's going to kill me._

 _Maybe if I don't say anything, she'll just forget about it._

 _I'll just pretend nothing ever happened._

…

Every time Sakura saw Kakashi he would act like nothing ever happened, or tease her mercilessly.

Just for the record, Kakashi's teasing was unlike anything Sakura had ever experienced. It was so subtle, that if someone were passing by, they wouldn't think anything of it. There were even times that she thought he was dropping hints that weren't anything. Talk about paranoia. One afternoon he had asked her to join him for coffee and she agreed, after all if she was going to act like nothing had happened then they should keep their friendship alive. At some point during their conversation, Kakashi had said something that Sakura couldn't even remember after they went their separate ways, but she called him out on it.

"Really, Kakashi. You could have tried a little harder on that one."

"What one?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't know what you mean, Sakura, I was just talking about how to effectively throw a kunai. It really is quite important to firmly grip it, but not so hard that you snap it, though that really only applies to you and your strength."

Sakura appreciated the comment, and they had been speaking of that topic, but there were only so many ways you can put 'thrust' into everyday conversation without someone getting suspicious.

She had been counting the innuendos today. So far she had caught five.

At first Sakura had been embarrassed by every comment, usually ending the conversation with an excuse to leave and cool off her hot cheeks. It seemed there would be no end to the blush on her cheeks. After a week or so of the embarrassing encounters it started becoming annoying. No one understood the blush on her cheeks, they thought maybe she had a fever. After all, she and Kakashi were having a normal conversation at the time.

The last straw was the day he came over to her house. Kakashi knocked on her door and held a kitten in his arms. A little grey thing that looked like it could use a few good meals. He was petting the cat when she answered the door.

"What do you want?"

"Aww, Sakura-chan why are you mad now?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. _You know perfectly well why, smut-writing bastard. I should have Tsunade beat your ass when she's next sober._

"What are you even doing?" Sakura pointed at the kitten in his arms.

"What does it look like? I'm stroking this cute little pussy."

Sakura gave him a look like 'oh really?' She was at a loss for words for one brief moment. "Pervert!"

"No, you're the pervert. That drawer cost me a pretty penny to replace... I could _sue_ you for damages."

"You could sue ME for DAMAGES? I could sue _you_ for damages to my MENTAL HEALTH! Psychologists are not cheap, you know."

He waved her off. The kitten attacked his hand as it moved. Kakashi let her nibble and lick his finger.

"Mah, mah, Sakura-chan... I think you enjoyed yourself. You did get quite a ways into chapter 4 after all."

"How do you even know that!? I mean—no, I di-"

"You left fingerprints."

Sakura didn't have a reply for that. Kakashi took a step closer to her, the space between them seeming smaller and smaller with every moment. He reached out and brushed her cheek with his thumb. He took a lock of her hair that had fallen into her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"So Sakura-chan... _did_ you enjoy yourself?" A tell-tale blush creeped up her neck and into her cheeks.

"Yeah right, pervert!" She took a step back and slammed the door in his face. Secretly Sakura half-hoped it hit him in the nose.

…

Later that afternoon, Sakura heard a tap at her window and a messenger bird was waiting at the window sill. She shoved open the window and took the little scroll from the bird.

 _Your presence is requested at the Hokage Tower._

Great.

Sakura sighed and put her shoes on.

 _Might as well go see what he wants._

 _..._

Fifteen minutes.

Fifteen long minutes of silence in the Hokage Office.

At first Sakura had thought he was annoyed with her, then angry, then messing with her. And she was sure it was the last one at this point.

She took a seat after the first five minutes.

Now it was just ridiculous. She was here wasting her time doing nothing, while Kakashi wrote at his desk.

A thought crossed Sakura's mind. _No. He couldn't be._

She got up and walked to the desk. "Well?"

Kakashi didn't look up or stop his writing. "Hm?"

"What are you even doing?"

Sakura walked around the back of the desk and peeked over his shoulder. His pen stopped.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

She read a few lines and realized he was writing the story. Even worse, another _scene_... wait... no...

"OH my GOD! My leg does NOT bend that way!"

He didn't warrant her a response and instead continued writing.

"I mean... how _dare you!"_

"I'm sure you're very flexible, Sakura-chan."

"That is not the point."

She took a deep breath and walked back around the desk to face him. One more deep breath before she started yelling. "You write _erotica_ at WORK while you are supposed to be WORKING!? Oh my god. YOU weren't working on this in the meeting with the Daimyo representatives were you?"

His eyes crinkled a bit and Sakura bet he was smirking at her under the mask.

"It's either that or doodle."

"I would rather see shitty scarecrows all over your paperwork."

"Awww, Sakura, are they really that shitty?"

Sakura shook her head and left the office. There was no obvious reason for her being there any longer.

...

She regretted her statement the next time she had to translate Kakashi's paperwork. There were scarecrows all over the documents. Every single one of them was shirtless and had abs. She shook her head and tried to translate through the messy doodles. Every now and then she would glare at Kakashi until he felt her gaze piercing through his skull.

 _I can't really complain though... at least he actually did paperwork instead of writing his stupid erotica at the meeting._

She finished the paperwork and slapped it on his review pile before leaving without so much as a word.

…

Sakura was mad at him.

Kakashi knew that.

But it was just _so_ much fun to tease her.

And when she had told him to doodle instead of write, he had followed her directions. After all she had never said he couldn't draw 'sexy' scarecrows. When she got to the first one, he saw her facepalm. Then facedesk. Then glare. Sigh. It was hilarious. While she was transcribing his horrific paperwork writing, he was continuing his story. And man, was it getting good.

 _Her anger was adorable, the blush on her cheeks due to a mixture of rage and embarrassment._

 _"Kaka-"_

 _He cut her off with a kiss, pulling her flush against his body and smashing their lips together. His lips would be bruised later, but he didn't care. He pulled back and saw liquid lust in her alluring jade eyes..._

A _thwap_ on his desk brought his attention away from his writing. Kakashi looked up and saw Sakura had finished his attrocious paperwork and was now leaving, without even saying goodbye.

 _Maybe I'm taking this too far. I don't want to alienate one of my closest friends. I'll go after work tonight._

He continued to write, ignoring most of the shinobi who came in with mission reports. The only acknowledgment he gave to their presence was a gesture to the completed mission report shelf for him to look through. Most of the people who came in just needed assignments or were bringing in reports for him to approve and review. It was really a quite boring job, just going over reports and charts, budget plans and meetings.

 _I can't wait until I'm done with this. Early retirement sounds wonderful._

…

Sakura decided to stop at a liquor store on her way home and pick up a bottle of wine. Nothing like wine and ice cream to cure a bad day. She was halfway through her second glass and had just put on a really sappy movie when she heard a knock at the door.

 _Ugh, I don't want to talk to anyone right now._

She stayed where she was on the couch and took another bite of ice cream.

The knocking came again.

 _Just go awayyyy. Leave me and my shitty movies and ice cream alone._

Whoever was at her front door left. Just a minute later she heard a knock on her window. She sighed and set down the tub of ice cream, taking one more bite before shoving off of the couch and going to investigate the knocking. Sakura opened her curtain and saw that Kakashi was standing there on the fire escape. Her expression soured and she opened the window.

"What do _you_ want." She took the spoon out of her mouth and licked the last of the ice cream off of it.

"Sakura, I just wanted to apologize. Can I come in?"

"I guess." Sakura opened the window the rest of the way and her former sensei climbed into her apartment. She plopped back down on the couch. Getting up had made her realize just how long it had been since she last drank anything. The wine was getting to her just a bit.

 _Good._

Kakashi took a seat on her couch. They were silent for a moment, then he got up.

"Sakura." He looked a bit sheepish and awkward. "I never meant to offend you with my writing. I took it all too far. I'll destroy it all."

She looked up at him from her ice cream and his eyes were so sincere. She knew he really meant it. Her insides felt warm and fuzzy, and she wasn't sure if all of it was the alcohol. _It would be really mean to make him destroy all of his work._

"...I, well... it wasn't all bad..."

Kakashi walked up to her and pulled down his mask, his heart hammered in his ears. _Hopefully she won't punch me for this._ He brought his hands up to her face and waited for a moment. This was the first time she had seen his face and he wanted to see her reaction. Her lips were soft as they met his own.

She responded by dropping the spoon she had been holding and bringing her hands up to his hair to run her fingers through it. The silver locks were softer than she thought they would be.

He pulled back and broke the kiss. Her hands trailed away from his hair and traced along his jawline. She couldn't help grinning, Kakashi had turned out to be a very good kisser.

"Which part did you like, Sakura-chan?"

She smiled. "Maybe I can show you."

He didn't waste any time picking her up and walking them to her bedroom.

She giggled when he laid her down on the bed. He kissed her again and his tongue danced around her own. His hands felt like they were everywhere, but not enough. She wanted to feel them on her skin, they were both wearing way too many clothes. She reached up and tapped on his chest.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Kakashi."

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You think so, Sakura? Maybe you'd like to take them off for me."

The heat of his breath sent a delicious wave of pleasure to her center. Sakura bit her lip to break off a moan.

 _Don't mind if I do..._

She hooked a finger under the hem of his shirt and started pulling the black material up his torso. He put his arms up and she removed the shirt completely. Instead of throwing it she brought it up to her nose and took a deep breath. The shirt smelled like him, a spicy sort of scent with a bit of laundry detergent and men's soap mixed in. It was delicious. She threw the shirt away and looked back at Kakashi. The apologetic expression full of sincerity from just a few minutes ago was gone, replaced with an almost predatory gaze.

"Your turn, Sakura."

His voice was deeper than she had heard it before and it made goosebumps rise on her arms.

He kissed her as he took her shirt in his hands, pulling it up. She broke the kiss and he pulled her shirt the rest of the way over her head. Sakura unclipped her bra and that went, too. Kakashi threw it onto the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Sakura blushed, her eagerness temporarily fading, this was her ex-sensei... he was seeing her naked.

"You're beautiful, Sakura." Kakashi leaned in to kiss her cheek, then trailed wet kisses down her neck, up to her ear and licked around the outer edge. There was one tiny spot he bit that made her jerk.

He chuckled, then continued kissing and licking down her neck. Sakura never knew her neck was so sensitive. She had been with other men before, but those experiences were more of a wham bam thank you ma'am, _this_ on the other hand. She was so turned on that Sakura knew her panties were probably soaked.

Kakashi flicked her nipple and then took the other one between his teeth, scraping the sensitive skin.

 _Oh my god. His teeth._..

A low groan escaped her throat. She saw him grin before closing his lips around her nipple. He sucked _hard_ before releasing it with a soft pop.

He kissed his way further down her abdomen, stopping to dip his tongue in her navel, to scrape his teeth against her hip bone, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses in between.

He gripped the waistband of her pants and pulled them down. Kakashi backed away to tug them off the rest of the way. They soon joined the other clothing on the floor.

Kakashi was still wearing too many clothes.

"Take off your pants." Her voice felt foreign to her ears, more confident than she felt and deeper, filled with lust.

He obliged, a wicked grin spreading across his face as he slid his boxers down along with his pants. He stood fully nude in front of her. Sakura sat up to take in the masterpiece that was his body. Kakashi was lean, but muscular. His skin might have been marred by many years of scars, but she knew the story behind most of them and knew the rest were from times he either ignored the need for medical attention or had occured before he met her.

Kakashi kneeled at the edge of the bed and nudged her knees apart. Sakura leaned back on her hands, curious to what he was going to do. He held her thighs open and sniffed her panties. While she thought it was strange, it obviously turned Kakashi on. His eyes were clouded when he looked up at her and Sakura swore he was drooling. He slid the little piece of fabric down her legs and tossed them aside.

He spread her thighs again and made a point of keeping his eyes on hers while his tongue slipped between her lips. Kakashi savored the taste of her on his tongue, licking his lips to get every last bit.

"Mmmm... Sakura you taste so good."

Kakashi dragged a finger up and down her wet folds, coating his finger in her musk and held it up to her mouth. She took his finger in her mouth and licked the fluid off. Sakura tasted her own musk and the heat grew in her cheeks. His eyes widened from the thought of her lips wrapped around other parts of his anatomy. She licked her lips and saw his adam's apple bob, as he swallowed thickly. He felt the blood throb in his groin. Kakashi leant his head back down to continue licking her lips, digging into every dip and curve. He thrust his tongue as far as he could, hungry for more. It drove Sakura wild, but she needed more.

"Kakashi. Please..."

Her voice was little beyond a pathetic mewl.

He gave her more.

Kakash slid a finger inside her, followed by another and curled them inside her. He hit... _right there_... Sakura moaned and he started pumping his fingers in and out of her. She wanted to squeeze her legs closed, but one leg was still held down with his hand. Kakashi kissed her clit and flicked the small bud with his tongue. Pressure built up in her abdomen and she knew it would hit soon. Sakura bucked against his fingers and gripped his hair in her hands. Kakashi slid his hand from her thigh down to grip her ass and pulling her pussy closer to him. Her legs clamped together around him.

The stimulation was too much, her body convulsed and she felt her walls spasm against Kakashi's fingers. He slowed his sucking and watched her. Her eyes squeezed shut as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

When she drifted down from her high, Kakashi was watching her. "Did you like that part?"

"Yes. It was most.. excellent."

She felt something running up and down her folds, parting them just slightly. Sakura pushed herself up onto her elbows and saw as Kakashi angled himself to her entrance. She gulped. _I hope he fits..._

He slowly pushed his hips forward, holding her gaze as he sank into her warmth inch by agonizing inch. It was a tight fit, he completely filled and stretched her.

The heat of Sakura's walls gripping him made Kakashi's head spin, the warmth surrounding him, pulling him deeper.

They both groaned at the pleasure of filling and being filled.

 _ohhh..._

Sakura held onto his shoulders as he started moving. The heat was unbearable, he had her wound up like a spring about to snap.

"Kakashi. Please just _fuck_ me."

He obliged.

...

Kakashi woke up the next morning with a sleeping Sakura draped over his chest. They were lying in her bed, naked. This wasn't really what he had planned on happening when he first came over to her house the previous night, but it had been a rather pleasant turn of events. He looked at the sleeping woman in his arms. A lock of hair had fallen in her face during the night. Kakashi brushed the lock behind her ear and watched her sleep. She was so peaceful. Sakura was a beautiful woman now, long having passed up the awkward boy-crazed genin she once was. Her mind had expanded into that of an intelligent mature woman, and her body to match.

She woke up and looked at him.

"Hi, Kakashi."

"Hello, Sakura."

She snuggled up to his chest and closed her eyes.

"Hey, I have to tell you something."

She peered up at him, sleep still clinging to the corners of her eyes."Yeah?"

"The reason I write."

Sakura sat up and gave him her full attention.

"You remember Jiraiya?"

"Yeah."

"And of course that he wrote Icha Icha."

She nodded.

"Well... I kind of wanted to continue writing his series, now that he is gone, but I feel like I have to be up to snuff, you know? So I'm practicing my writing on my own now and... well I've hit a wall."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm out of ideas. I haven't personally experienced everything in his books, so how could I write like I have?"

"What sort of things?"

"Well... things like last night." Kakashi winked at her and she blushed.

"If all you need is a research partner..." she offered.

"Mm?"

"I'd be more than willing..."

"Which book would you like to start with? Tactics or Violence?"

"Tactics."

And so ensued their Icha Icha reenactments.

~Fin


End file.
